Compressor systems are used in the industry to provide compressed air and other gases to a wide variety of equipment. Several compressor systems may be combined together to form a single compressor system. The collection of compressors typically provides a prescribed volume of gas to supply an application (such as one or more machines or pieces of equipment) or to be stored in a pressure vessel. One arrangement for a compressor system is to provide multiple compressors vertically in a tower configuration.
The configuration of the tower is generally aimed at minimizing floor space and also maximizing ease of transportation and installation. Moreover, a collection of localized compressors in a tower configuration facilitates the concentration of noise, thus allowing the noise to be isolated in a designated area of the plant in which the compressors operate.